Lily's Psychotic Family Reunion
by XxScruffyxX
Summary: Lily hasn't seen or heard from her father for a month. When she finally visit's his house, somethings are awaken.


**This short story is based on the Disney Channel show called "Hannah Montana" I heard a rumor that Lily's parent's divorced because her father was abusive. It reminded me of a short story I had already written. I just reworded it to make it look like it's about Lily.**

**p.s. I apologies for any confusion you may have. I believe I fixed everything, but it's possible that I might have missed a few things. Enjoy!**

Psychotic Family Reunion

A dark silence has fills the air. I lay down on the hospital bed across from my mother's chair, looking out the window. Looking at the awesome ocean views of Malibu. This is the place I've lived in my whole life. The place I could never call home again.  
I remember when I _could_ call this place home, when my father was still here. My parent's had divorced when I was five, but they both remained ouldin the same area for me. I wish they hadn't though. Even when they lived in separate houses, they fought almost every day. It started out as my mother getting on my father's case about coming over here nearly every day. You could barely tell he lived somewhere else. He didn't listen and kept coming back (that's when I realized where I got my stubbornness from).  
When I was ten, my mother and I grew uneasy around him. I was starting to grow socially, and he didn't get that. If I had Miley over for a sleepover, he'd come. If I held a pool party, he'd come. If Miley and I went to the mall, he'd sneak around following us.  
When I complained to my mother about it, she tried to have a talk with him. To my surprise, he took it rather well…at first. He started to leave us alone. He didn't follow me around the mall anymore. And he even started spending more time at his own house. But then I realized that he left us completely. He never came over at all. No phone calls, no visits, nothing. After a month had passed, I went to go visit him at his house. I regret ever going.

(flashback)

I park my bike against the old wooden fence. His house looks a lot different than a month ago. The front door was busted open, the lawn needs to be mowed, and the windows are all broken. I wanted to turn away, but a horrifying sight lured me in, there are tracks of blood all over the inside of the house.  
I slowly walk along the sidewalk that leads to the front door. On the way to the house, I trip over a metal bat. As I get back up, I grab the bat. God forbid I have to use it. I'm so terrified that I pray that everything is all right. And I'm not even a religious person.  
Trembling, I walk into the house. It's worse than I thought. There's not only blood everywhere, everything is broken, smashed up, tipped over, ruined. I start to turn back when I hear my father's voice from ahead. I feel like I'm in a Michael Myers film.  
"So…you finally decided to give me another chance." he chuckle's menacingly. I see him on the other side of the hall. He is covered in blood. He is not wounded, though. It's someone else's blood. But thing that disturbs me the most is the sharp, bloody axe in his right hand. "Oh Lily, poor, little lily, you never should have come." I go numb at his insanity. What the hell is he talking about? Is that why he hasn't been talking to me at all? How could he think such things? He should know that he's my father and I love him.  
I want to speak, but there's a large lump in my throat. I can't move. My eye's close shut and I collapse in fear. I hear footsteps coming toward me. My eyes won't open. The sight would be too much to bear. The footsteps stop only inches away. I can feel him pick me up with one arm and hoist me over his shoulder. I try to fight back. I'm paralyzed with fear. I can feel him motioning to the basement. He opens the door and walks down the stairs. When we get to the bottom, I finally open my eyes (I want to at least remember what my last moments look like). It's pitch-black. There are no windows in here. How can he see? I sniff the air. The odor is dreadful. What could smell so foul?  
With one click, the lights turn on. I quickly shut my eyes for a few seconds so they can adjust. When I open them, I regret ever doing so. I just realize that our Siberian husky, Tsumi, lie dead on the cold basement floor. He has been decapitated. There is a flood of blood everywhere. Memories of our life rush violently through my mind. He was my guardian. He was there when I came home from the hospital after having surgery for a deadly lung tumor. He was there when I was home alone and someone tried to break into the house and kill me. Tsumi had almost torn the man's leg of for my survival. He was with me every night of my life, sleeping on the floor next to my bed. And now he was dead.  
It took a few minutes for it to sink in. When it finally did, my temporary paralysis left my body, along with the lump in my throat. "Tsumi! No! How could you?" I scream, falling to the bloody cement floor, hard, as I shove myself off "Michael Meyers's" shoulders. I accidentally land on my elbow, and somehow I dislocate my shoulder. I groan loudly at the sharp pain surging through my arm. I lay on my stomach, beginning to crawl towards Tsumi's body. I'm stopped by "Michael's" boot. He pushes hard against my back, nearly crushing my spinal cord. I groan again. I can't get myself to scream. There is a large lump in my throat again. Tears have been pouring down my face. I think about giving up. I close my eyes and let him do the rest. I don't bother to pray again. Seconds pass and, somehow, peace flows through me.

I'm not dead. I didn't pass out. I can still open my eyes, but I don't. "Michael" has removed his boot from my torso. Something is happening. I can't tell what though. I try to open my eyes after a few seconds to see what has delayed my death.  
I feel like I've just walked into a dream. I feel a mysterious force seeping into my body. I can feel it taking over. It doesn't feel strong. Almost like it's giving me the option to give in. I do, not wanting to die at the age of fourteen. It feels relieving, until I go numb. My pulse grows loud. Somehow, it feels like tiny little earthquakes. I try to lift my head to see the expression on "Michael's" face. His face shows pure, and an immense amount of horror. I smile just enough to a point where it won't seem evil.  
I know this force is going to help me. I don't know how I'm so sure, but I am. The pulsing fades completely. I lose myself. I, involuntarily, give myself into my senses. I've no longer any control over my body. It's all instinct now. I take one last breath and everything fades to black.

Sirens awaken me. I look up to find my self on my father's front lawn again. For a second, I thought it was all just a horrible nightmare, until I found myself crouching down over my father! He is knocked out. Panic overwhelms me. Would I be arrested for attempt of murder?  
I freeze when I try to memorize what happened in the basement. I can't. I remember being possessed by that strange force. I finally come to my senses and fear takes hold of me. I can't believe I was possessed. It's impossible. How was it possible? I must be going crazy. But how else could I have done it?  
I try to shove all of these thought to the back of my head and concentrate on what's happening around me. No one needs to know about what really happened. Police cars surround the lawn. The sheriff comes up to me with a blanket. One of the officers came behind him with a gun in one hand and handcuffs in the other.  
"You okay?" the Sheriff asks me.  
I nod.  
"You're one of the lucky ones, you know." he half laughs, trying to cheer me up. It doesn't work. He wraps the blanket around me and gently picks me up. He cradles me like a baby. As soon as I was off of my father, the officer flipped him over and cuffed his hands behind his back. I assume he will come to, momentarily.  
I am put on a stretcher and put in an ambulance. I just realize dusk had already past. On the way to the hospital, I stare straight up, allowing the paramedic to do whatever he has to. I am to busy trying to remember what happened to realize any of my injuries or pain.

(end of flashback)

I made it out alive with nothing but a bunch of deep cuts and bruises. My father was arrested for attempt of murder, child abuse and animal cruelty. My mother is somewhat grateful that he is where he should be. I am officially scarred for life. During my stay at the hospital, I had asked my mother to have Tsumi cremated. She was more than happy to do it; she too was very close to the old family dog. I wrote down everything that happened to me during my "possession" to look up what had happened.  
When I get home from the hospital, I went straight to the library to find out. To my surprise, they had exactly what I needed. The book had no title. It was about spirits and lost souls. It took a while but I finally found out exactly what happened. The book said that it was possible that the spirit of a loved one, who had recently died, would take over your body to protect you from any harm, but only once.  
I tried to think of anyone that had recently passed away. None. I had a plan on how to figure out who it was. But it was one of the last things that I ever wanted to do. I had no choice.  
The next day I visited the insane asylum that my father was transported to. I wanted to ask his doctor what kind of wounds he had that one night. At first he thought I was crazy for not remembering. I lied to him and said I have a selective memory and don't remember a thing. He calls my bluff.  
"It's quite strange really. Do you remember there ever being a dog in the house with you?" he asks. I feel like I was in a shrink's office.  
"None who were alive. My father had killed our dog, Tsumi, shortly before I visited his house." I look down at my feet, trying to forget about the sight of Tsumi's head separated from his body.  
"So he wasn't alive to inflict any serious wounds upon your father?"  
I nod.  
"That's odd." He hesitates. "That night…your father was covered with nearly fatal bite marks and scratches, similar to those of a large dog. Yet, you were the only one to cause him any harm." He looks at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the situation. There is panic in his eyes.  
It finally hits me. How could I be so stupid? It was perfectly clear. "Thank you. I think I've heard enough." I leave before he can say anything else and I hurry home.  
I run up the stairs to my bedroom, slam the door shut and lock it. I walk over to my computer desk to find that my mother has placed a large plastic box on top. Tears build up in my eyes as I open the lid of the box. It contains a small bag of ashes. I want to do something special for my guardian angel (if that is what he's considered), but what? No deed can add up to everything that he's done for me. I search for his old chain collar in my room. I find it instantly as it lies on my bedside table. I walk back to my desk and gently place the collar on top of the plastic bag. I close the lid of the box and place it where the collar was. I fall onto my bed and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and let the dusk take me.

I wake up. It's too dark to see anything. I search for light switch at the top of my bed. The light is blinding at first. I take a moment to let my eyes adjust. I notice I'm not alone. I can feel something at the foot of my bed. I open my eyes, startled, ready to scream at the intruder. That lump in my throat has returned, preventing my screams. I must be dreaming. It's impossible! But, how? "Tsumi!" I manage with the lump in my throat. He is standing on the foot of the bed.  
He nods' as if he can understand me. It sends a shiver down my spine. I don't say a word, waiting for some kind of explanation. He practically looks as if he were alive. I should happy, but I'm frightened to death! This can't happen. It should only happen once.  
I close my eyes, trying to wake up from this dream. A minute passes. I open my eyes. He's still upon my bed, now staring at me. I stare back with horror in my eyes. He looks as if he were…smiling at me.  
He turns his gaze to my guitar-I named him Mori (Miley taught me how to play a few years ago)- and slowly looks back at me with pleading eyes. He lies down in front of me and whines. I now understand, he wants me to play him a lullaby I know before he leaves this world for eternity.  
My fears fade. I smile at him. "It's been a while sense you heard Mori hasn't it?" I ask. He slowly nods. He had been living with my father so I haven't had a chance to play Mori for him in a while. "How about…understanding?" I think up his favorite song, written by Evanescence. It's pretty calm and soothing played on the acoustic, despite the words. He nods and wags his tail. I laugh a little in response to his old puppy like attitude.  
I step across my room and retrieve Mori, tuned and ready to go. He sings as I accidentally strum a note while adjusting him around my neck. Once secure, we return to my bed. I sit cross-legged, Tsumi's head lies comfortably beside my bare feet. I get into position and……………..

"The pain that grips you

The fear that binds you

Releases life for me

In our mutual

Shame we idolize

To blind them from the truth

That finds a way from who we are

Please don't be afraid

When darkness fades away

The dawn will break the silence

Screaming in our hearts

My love for you still roams

This I do for you

Before I try to find the truth my final time

Can't wash it all away

Can't wish it all away

Can't cry it all away

Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you

Listening to you breath

The life that flows inside of you

Burns inside of me

Hold and speak to me

Of love without a sound

Tell me you will live for this

And I will die for you

Cast me not away

Say you'll be with be

For I know

I cannot

Bear it all alone

Can't fight it all away

Can't hope it all away

Can't scream it all away

It just won't fade away, No, no, no, no"

Tsumi begins to fade into the heavens and I play harder, Mori is practically crying.

"Ooh

Can't wash it all away

Can't wish it all away

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't cry it all away

Can't scratch it all away

Yeah

Ooh"

Mori grows quiet and I fade to black in the darkness of my room.


End file.
